kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Lee Sae-Ryun
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Lee Sae-Ryun *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' N/A *'Age:' 20 *'Date of Birth:' 12 May 1998 *'Nationality:' Korean *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Incheon, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' English, Korean *'Career:' Idol Trainee *'Model:' Shin Ho-Seok [ Wonho; Monsta X ] ---- *'Personality:' Sae-Ryun is incredibly indicative of the two personas; one off stage and the other on stage. On stage, he is known for his raw charisma and jock-like charm as he performs. There's an arrogant cockiness about him that draws people in rather than pushes them away. It's obvious that he's comfortable on stage and can easily perform any genre, being fairly versatile when it comes to the concept used. Off stage he is a lot more humble and likeable. Having been a runt for the majority of his life, Sae-Ryun is very much the gentle giant sort of guy. With tasteful sarcasm and a loyalty that means he puts those closest to him before himself, Sae-Ryun is a valuable friend to make. Like everyone, he has his off days, but for the most part he remains cheerful enough at all times - trying to be the happy virus for his group. *'History:' Lee Sae-Ryun was always a little small for his age. Pick a point in his life prior to the past few years and you'd come to the same conclusion: he was... small. He was so small at birth that his parents, Lee Kyung-Sae and Min Eun-Young, were worried about his survival. He did, however, pull through and that would be the first of a lifetime of defeating the expectations placed upon him. Shortly after his birth, Sae-Ryun and his family relocated to Kensington, London where Sae-Ryun garnered the nickname 'Saerunt' after still being incredibly small and the youngest of three. He never minded, however; he had big dreams and he was sure he'd prove everyone wrong. Ironically enough, none of those dreams ever involved the entertainment industry. No, Sae-Ryun very much wanted to be a doctor and spent a large chunk of his life pre-emptively preparing for it. From trying extra hard in school science lessons to becoming fascinated in classic British soaps like Holby City and Casualty, Sae-Ryun had his eyes set on being the doctor to help many. All his dedication and extra work paid off; as he got older he found things becoming easier and easier and it truly looked as if his dream of being a doctor would be reached - until he was casted by chance. Nobody ever would've thought that Sae-Ryun was the one out of the siblings to be casted - especially at his fourteen, peak small stature state. Nobody quite knew what the Alpha Entertainment representative saw in him and, to this day, the question still remains a secret but something was seen in Sae-Ryun that threw everything out of whack for the teen. Sae-Ryun wasn't oblivious to the existence of Korean pop; as a non-native speaker, he largely used k-pop as a way to learn Korean as his family had switched to speaking English as soon as they had moved to make the transition easier. He liked the concept of groups dancing and looking good and decided there was no harm in trying to audition. As he told everyone, just because he got offered to go to one didn't equal him becoming a trainee. Thus, he practised some choreographies and found a penchant for rap and attended the auditions. It was a shock to him and everyone else as he made it through the first round of auditions, then the second, then the third and, somehow, he was in Seoul for the final audition in front of the CEO herself. By this point he had gained a confidence in rapping and dancing and found himself giving the audition his all and, by the end of it? Sae-Ryun became a trainee under Alpha Entertainment. Putting his studies on hold but promising his parents he'd continue them, Sae-Ryun threw himself into trainee life, training the hardest to ensure that he'd always be at the top of the list for any debut. Being one of the very first male trainees, Sae-Ryun saw all the groups debut. He wasn't upset at not debuting in Nova or M10, nor was he particularly worried about not being sent up to Make Me - he used it as motivation to grow as a performer and, quite literally, as a person. During his trainee years he picked up weight-lifting and fitness as a hobby and, come 2019, he's grown to be a rather substantial individual - a far cry from the 'Saerunt' he once was. He's been confirmed now to debut in Alpha's newest endeavour and he's ready to show the world what Lee Sae-Ryun has to offer. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Dance, Rap *'Training Period:' 7 years and one month [ ongoing ] *'Casted On:' 1 January 2012 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' *'Position (If Applicable):' ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' Sae-Ryun auditioned by chance and, through finding he had a love for performing, continued to see where it got him. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Sae-Ryun has no real opinions on the rivalry; though he became a trainee when the divided mindset of trying to be the best company of the three was ripe and prevalent, he has seen it evolve and now doesn't pay too much attention towards it. ---- Comments Category:Approved Alpha Auditions